Faith And Those Things
by Old-Syd
Summary: B&B. Brennan and Booth are always fighting, even after Gordon, why could it be? I sucks at summaries. Read it please! B&B Rated T for the following chapters.
1. Fights

Hi everybody, this is my first Bones fic. I´m not use to write this way (too much dialogue and less explanations) but I hope you like it anyway...

**Fights**

"You said you would".

"I said it but back then I didn't know how much work I would have".

"Brennan!".

The fight again, Angela trying to make Temperance forget the job for a while and go out with her. But this time she wouldn't give up, this time she had a good reason.

"Really Ange, I can't go".

"You know that if you don't come with me I would be throwing it to your face all your life, right?"

"Ange, please".

"This is my birthday party Bren, you are my best friend you must go, best friend do that".

"Ok, ok you win. I'll go".

"Yes!" Angela closes the distance between them and hugged her friend. "I knew you would, I just didn't know how much time it will take me to persuade you. It was less than what I thought".

"Yeah, sure. You always have me doing what you want".

"Look how persuading I am". She turned to exit the room...

"Ange, before you go… Who's coming?"

"Everybody babe, everybody".

She has been in her office filling paper work for over three hours until Booth came in.

"Hi Bones!"

"No time to say hi" She said without looking at him, yet filling papers.

"Do you have something for me?"

"Yeah, the papers in the table's corner are yours" still no looking at him.

"Hey Bones, relax, we have a party tonight".

"I know, that's why I'm so busy I have to finish this".

He walked toward the table and took the papers from her.

"Hey, what are you doing? Give me my papers back!"

"No way Bones, it's your best friend's birthday, you should be buying a present for her, no filling paper work".

"It's Angela's birthday we are talking about, of course I already have her present bought, Booth".

"Well, then don't go buying her anything just get out of here, do what other girls do, go to get a nice dress, shoes or whatever…"

Ange have been hearing their conversation from the opened door for a little while.

"Yeah Bren, Booth's right. Come with me".

"Where?"

"You just come, trust me".

"You scared me"

"Hey Bren, have a little faith!".

In the moment that those words escaped from Angela's mouth Booth started to laugh, fact that attracted to him the girls eyes.

"Sorry but…Bones and faith in the same sentence? It's funny, faith isn't scientific".

"Hilarious Booth, Hilarious. The fact that I don't believe in God doesn't mean that I don't have faith at all".

"Again with God, why do you have to mention Him?"

"It was you, not me".

"There was no God in mine sentence, just the word faith in general"

"You two, stop it!"

"By the way…" Booth was too much irritated to shut up but Angela wasn't going to let him go on, she didn't want them to fight in her birthday.

"I said stop Booth, I'm going and I'm taking Temperance with me. Do me a favor and tell Camille we are not coming back today".

"Fine!"

"Fine, and see you tonight" With this last words Angela got out of the Jeffersonian and took Temperance with her.

She knew exactly where she was going.

**Push the bottom??**


	2. Car's Talk

Hi people, here is the next chapter!

**_A/N:_** **Becca Hilpz** and** i been thinking about you** said that they were a bit confused if anyone else is confused too please tell me and I explain you anything you want O.K? But please talk to me! Well, now the chapter!

**CHAPTER 2**

Angela and Temperance were in Angela's car, one of them knowing exactly where they were going, the other one not knowing anything at all.

"Come on Angela tell me where are we going, this is childish".

"This is not Childish Brennan. The only thing that is bothering you is not to have the control of what is happening but this is not childish at all".

"Don't play psychology with me and tell me where we are going".

"O.K. I'll tell you that we are on the way to my house, I have to pick a few things, but I'm not telling you anything else…Just relax, O.K?"

Temperance didn't answer her friend and turned her face to the window, thinking. They stayed that way for a while no one of them speaking until Brennan did.

"I can't handle Booth anymore" her eyes focused in the view that passed through the window but not seeing anything in particular.

"Woah baby I didn't see that coming, What do you mean?".

"You saw it back in the lab. We are not ok, we are always fighting, and we are not working well together anymore…"

"Do you want to stop working with Booth? Stop seeing him?"

Still with here yes focused on the window yet not seeing anything. "No! Yes…I don't know Ange… It's weird because when I'm with him it's like if I have to fight with him it's like if I couldn't do anything else. But when he's gone after the fight and I stay alone I regret everything I have said to him. After it I realize that we were arguing for nothing really important…" She turned to face Angela looking for some support.

"And every time I propose myself not to let it happen again but every time I fail on my intentions. What's happening to me Ange, what's happening to Booth and me?".

"Sweetie it is difficult to respond, I can't actually answer that but I'm going to tell you something and I want you to think about it and if you find it useful take it like and advice and follow it".

She took a few seconds before starting to talk to Temperance. How could she say what se she had to say?

"Well Bren look it like this, you had a boyfriend, right? He asked you to go with him for a year on a boat and you said no".

"We were talking about Booth not Sully"

"Let me continue please" Brennan nodded "You decided not to go with him even when I encouraged you to do it. You were not sure of your reason to stay and neither did Booth so you fought, both of you afraid that the reason may be him".

"Look Ange I appreciate this but we have already resolved this don't you remember? We talked to Gordon".

"Are you gonna let me finish or are you gonna keep on interrupting me?"

"I'm letting you to go on but I just wanted to say that I'm not taking your point".

"You'll see! Where was I…? Oh yeah, I remember. You both were afraid but Gordon gave you a way out and you two took it, again afraid of what not to take it could mean. But now you are terrified because you are not sure if you took it because you felt it was the right thing to do or because you needed to believe that what Gordon was saying was true. What would mean that you didn't go with Sully because of Booth? Think about it. Now, the advice…Talk to him but really talk to him, don't think while you are doing it and let the words get out of your mouth freely. I promise you that the problems will disappear. I can't tell you how it will end but it will be over and that's what matter, you two can't continue this way much longer, is not sane for any of you…"

Suddenly the car started to go slower until it stopped in front of Angela's' house.

"We are here Sweetie, come on let's go take my things".

"Wait, Ange".

"What?".

"I just wanted to say thank you".

"You are always welcome".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will you push the bottom and comment please??

Please, please, pretty please!!!


	3. Questions

**Third chapter and working in the next one. I hope you are enjoying the fic as far, please let me know what you think by reviewing!!**

**Questions**

When they entered to the house Angela headed to her bedroom as she spoke to Brennan.

"Sweetie I'm going to pick that thing in my closet, sit on the couch, take a beer, eat something…do what you want, my house is you house".

"Okay"

Temperance has been in there many times before so she didn't need Angela to tell her where the beers were. She took one from the fridge in the kitchen and headed to the living-room again.

While she was there, sitting alone in the couch she started to think about the conversation whit Angela in the car. Was Angela right? Were they ok whit the reason that Gordon gave them because it was just a way out, a reason to stop fighting? What Angela said makes sense because in fact they stopped arguing but just for a while, then they had started with the problems again. God this is difficult!

But…If the reason that Gordon gave us wasn't the right reason to why I didn't sailed into the sunset with Sully what it was? Why I didn't go with him, he loved me and I know that. The thing that scares me most is that I do believe what Gordon said. I do believe that maybe my feeling for Booth had to do something with my answer.

I really thought about the possibility of going with him but inside me I didn't want to go. I didn't want to leave here my job, I love it! I didn't want to be apart from Angela for a whole year, she's my only friend.

Who I'm pretending to lie? My job would have been here when I come back. Angela will still be my friend, that's for sure but what about Booth? Would Booth wait for me or would he have another partner to replace me when I come back? The answer scared me but what scared me the most was that what thinking that way wanted to mean. Why was I so worried of what Booth would do during the year without me?

What these feelings want to mean? How I really felt about Booth? I know I care about him as much as I know that he cares about me. I would do anything to avoid his suffer. I enjoy very much the time we spent together. I love being with him in the same room it's intoxicating, he's the opposite of me but I got used to have him around so the question is…What I feel about him it's normal between friends?

Do I want us to be just friends or I want something more?

"Ange, now I can certainly say that I hate you"

Angela appeared from the door with a bag and glared at her as a respond.

"But you were right, I have to talk to him…"

"Ohhh, you are talking about what I said in the car, right. Honey, I'm sorry for saying this but I'm always right".

They smiled and the tensed moment passed.

"I'm done here, I have everything we need in this bag, we can get going".

"I'm right behind you".

They headed again to the car and drove in silence until Brennan recognized the street where Angela has just entered.

Angela why are we going to my house? I thought you said it was a surprise but we are going to my house, that's no a big surprise for me…"

"Yeah, I know Bren but I didn't want you to run away from me and that's what you would have done if I told you what we were going to do in your house".

"And what's that?"

"Well, I know you and I know which kind of clothes you were going to wear tonight so I thought I may choose your dress, make-up, shoes and that things…"

"I should have imagined what you were thinking after all I know you too well too. But I'm not letting you…"

"Ah, don't finish that sentence. Honey take it like a present…Please?"

"Okay, I'm letting you but don't go too far I still want to see me in the mirror when I look at it".

"I'm not promising anything"

**I totally enjoy reviews and you can make me happy just pushing a bottom )**

**Any question you have I would be willing to answer, just ask!**


	4. Getting Ready

**Sorry I know I should have updated sooner but I promise I couldn't I was in exams and I'm still am. I'll try to bring another chapter soon.**

_**Getting Ready**_

The girls get out of the car and went to Temperance house. Once inside Angela threw her bag to the couch and headed to Brennan's bedroom.

"Angela where are you going?"

"Your closet, come with me, I want to see what you have"

"You have already seen all my clothes!" She answered while walking closely behind her friend.

"Yeah, and I'm looking specifically for a skirt a saw the last time I was here. In my house I pick a shirt that is perfect for it" Angela opened the closet's door and started her search for the skirt what was actually an impossible mission because it was something that Temperance wasn't used to wear so it was in the very back of her wardrobe.

"Oh Sure, If I know as much as I know I know you I think I can guess which skirt you are looking for, the black one, right?" Angela nodded. "Well, If you find it you can wear it, I don't mind".

"Oooohhh no sweetie you are not getting the point, the skirt is not for me, I'm looking for it for you to wear it tonight and I have this shirt…" She searched for the shirt into the bag that she had brought from her house and when she found it she showed it to her friend "Sexy, right?"

"No, no and no Ange, I'm not wearing that thing" Brennan refused.

The shirt simulated to be a red corset opened in the front and joined by a red cord. It left to see the bra and the skin of her belly. Obviously too much for her. Angela couldn't be talking seriously if she thought that she would wear that.

But it seems as if Angela wasn't paying any attention to what her best friend was saying "Just put it on, I want to see how it looks on you. And remember tonight is for fun!"

"Yeah fun I can do that but with that clothes I'm gonna look like a whore" She said from the bathroom where she was changing into the clothes. She had given up to Angela's request, she always did.

"Not a whore just a girl that is looking for some fun"

"But I'm not looking for the kind of fun that these clothes suggest". Her voice coming louder as she exited the bathroom wearing what Angela has given her. "Happy?"

"Woahh Brennan you look incredible!!"

"You think?"

"Yes. And you are wearing that to my party and there is no discussion. Turn yourself around" as asked Brennan did.

"You are gonna make Booth so hard".

"Ange!" Brennan blushed, it was no a secret for her that her friend thought that Booth have something for her so when the occasion appears she always have to make a comment about it.

"What? Speaking in a way that you understand… It's just an anatomy reaction to the sigh of a hot and Sexy woman, Brennan. Booth is not going to be the only one with a hard on tonight I can promise you that".

"What about you, what are you wearing?" She said changing the subject as always when the conversation turns to Booth.

"Bah I already have that covered I would get some hard on by myself too baby. I'm looking for that kind of hand".

"You are crazy you know that, right?" They laugh. "Look. I'm going to take a shower if you want to do it too go to the other bathroom; the towers are on the left closet".

After the shower they dressed up and Angela started to make-up Temperance.

"You know I know how to do it by myself, don't you?"

"Sure, but I want more colour on your face. I have almost finished one more minute and I start with you hair".

"Ah no! You are not touching my hair. I've left you dress me like a whore and make-up me, but there is no way for you to touch my hair".

"Okay, okay I won't but…Not ponytails and that kind of things. Let it loose above you shoulders, okay? Men like it"

"Deal, how much time do we have?"

"We are expecting at 9 in the bar so we have to hurry or we will be late". Hearing this Temperance hurried to pick her things; purse, lip gloss, house's keys, car's keys. Car's Keys!

"Damn it Angela, I'm without car, in my kidnapped you forgot my car behind. I have no problem going with you but… Who I'm coming back with?"

"Take it easy, someone will give you a lift or you can always call a cab".

"Yeah, that's true" She said as she picked her bag from the couch "I'm done, what do you think?"

"Honey you look amazing".

"Thanks, You too. I know someone who is going to fall at your feet".

"I hope so" She winks at her friend and took the car's keys "Let's go and have fun!"

**Well, that's all for now, what do you think?**

**Please Review if you want the next chapter, you'll make me so happy!!!**

**The next one is already written in my notebook I just need some time to write it on the PC so I hope it won't take me too much…**


	5. Drinks and Dances

**Hi guys!!! I'm really, really sorry for the wait but I have an explanation. I finished high school two week ago but last Wednesday, Thursday and Friday were my pre-university test and depend on the mark I will be able to go to a university or another so I have being studying very hard. Well, the test are done so here I'm again with batteries charged and ready to work hard!.**

**Well, here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it. It is a little bigger than the previous one )**

**Drinks and Dances**

Two a.m and they were all at shadows -a new club in the city - having fun. Well some more than other. Angela and Booth were drunk even Zack was, Angela had managed to got him drunk. They were all at the dancing floor except for Brennan and Hodges who were sitting by the table talking. As the song finished Booth went to the table to meet them.

"Come on Bones, come dance with me!"

"No, I don't think so" He didn't wait her to answer and took her by her arm and carry her to the dance floor with him.

She couldn't don anything but follow him.

Because of the music they couldn't hear what they said so when he talked to her he did it very close to her ear.

"You are hot" He whispered every word into her ear.

"What?" She wasn't expecting that.

"You heard me. I said you are hot, yeah, your clothes are very sexy. It reminds me Las Vegas. Do you remember Las Vegas?".

"Sure I do and thank you Booth". How could she forget that moments with him?. Stupid question.

"And this, the dance remind me another one with you, some time ago mmm Las Vegas, Washington those were good times. We were okay".

"We are okay" She didn't know what to say obviously they weren't even close to be okay but she wanted to think that they will be.

"No Bones, we are not, we are always fighting"

"Yeah I know what you mean" And she did. "And I wanted to say sorry".

"I'm sorry too but on the other hand I don't know why I'm sorry. No, wait! I know why I'm sorry. I am because I don't want to be angry with you. I don't want to discuss with you anymore. What I really don't know it's for what I'm sorry, for what I should _we_ should be. Can you tell me which one was the reason for our fight today?"

"Yes, it was something about you insulting me and me insulting your religion".

"Fine, those are great reasons to fight! Come on Bones, this is not logical!"

"No this is not, we have to do something about it".

Both stayed in silence dancing for a while until Booth seems to have something very important to say.

"Drinks"

"Drinks?"

"Yeah, it clears my mind".

And saying this he disappeared between the crowd thinking that Brennan was right behind him. When he got to the bar and looked around he realized that Brennan wasn't with him.

He looked for her from where he was standing to find her dancing very close to another guy who was touching her too much. So he undone his way and went to met her partner and with a shove he separated the guy from his Bones when he was touching her ass.

Yeah, his Bones.

"You! Get your hands off of her!"

"Don't do that again men"

"She's with me so if you touch her again you can bet I'll do it"

The two men were looking at each other defiantly.

"I'll put my hands on her if she wants me to" and as he said so he kissed Temperance, who has been staring at both men, the kiss took her by surprise but soon she reacted and hit him in his face.

"You see? She doesn't want you to do it"

"He headed again to the bar letting the guy in pain from her punch, but this time he made sure that she was actually following him.

"Don't do that again, Booth"

"What?"

"Rescue me. I can defend myself"

Before answer her he drink the full content of his glass.

"It's obvious that you can do it but please, no more fights tonight"

"Fine, not tonight" they stayed in silence.

"Why did you do it?" She was the first to talk, the silence had become awkward between them and after all she wanted to know the answer.

"What did I do?" He acted like he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Why did you shove the guy?"

How is this phrase that people say…Oh yeah, from lost to the river but maybe in this case the river was more like an ocean.

"Oh, that's an easy question. Because he was caressing your beautiful ass"

"Beautiful, huh?" A laugh escaped from her mouth. "You are far too much drunk".

"Yes, you are right maybe I have drunk too much but believe me I know what I'm saying and you have a beautiful, sexy, hot ass" His face dangerously close to hers.

He was about to kiss her when something stopped him.

"Hi guys! Ange want to dance with you. She said you own her" Brennan took advantage of the situation and went to the bathroom to get away from Booth and what she thought he was right about to do.

She spent several minutes inside the bathroom thinking about Booth.

Was he going to kiss her? And what it's worse, she wasn't going to stop him. She was expecting that kiss, she wanted to feel Booth's lips on hers.

What was wrong with her? Why was she thinking that way? Booth was just drunk, the fact that he had said - what was what he said? - Oh yeah, that she had a beautiful, sexy, hot ass and the fact that he was about to kiss her were just because of the drinks.

Alcohol.

Deshinibition. A human reaction to alcohol. Science. Good, she knew about that. She had to think logically about the situation and don't let her feelings get to the surface. When she had calmed down she exited the room.

He was right about to kiss her when Zack interrupted them.

Fuck him!

Now she has run away and he couldn't do anything about it.

False.

He could do something and he was doing it. He left Angela dancing with Hodges and headed to the bathroom walking as fast as his drunk body allowed him.

When he was approaching to the girl's bathroom door she was getting out. Promoted by the force that his body carried and unable to stop – unwilling to stop- he pushed her body hard against the wall with his own against hers. In that position and without letting Brennan react he kissed her hard.

The kiss caught her by surprised. At first she resisted to it but when she opened her eyes she saw Booth kissing her and she couldn't stop.

She opened her mouth to give Booth full access to her mouth and tongue. He tasted like alcohol, liquid fire burning inside her.

He was caressing her skin, flesh against flesh. Every touch, every time their tongues met sending her to the hell of his heaven.

Alcohol. She remembered herself thinking about something related to alcohol and human reactions minutes ago. This was killing, melting her and what he was doing was just a human respond to alcohol.

Great!

"Stop…" He didn't. "Please, stop".

"I don't want to" She pressed her hand against his chest to make him go back.

"You are drank, this is not what you want"

"Yes I am and yes, this is what I want, for once since I met you I'm doing exactly what I want"

He leant to kiss her again but she stopped him once more with tears sliding down her cheeks.

"You are drank" She separated from him and turned to go where Angela was. Booth stopped her by taking her arm and from behind her back he said something.

"Okay I stop, but I'm going to warn you" he leant and whispered the last words into her ears.

"I'll kiss you when I'm sober"

**A/N:**** I forgot to say in the previous a/n the most important thing…THANK you to all who review, your comments really make my days!!**

**Please, keep doing it and make me happy. Do I have to beg for it? Cause if I have I will.**

**Press the bottom.**


	6. The next morning

**I know there is no forgiveness for me so I'm not gonna try to beg for it I will just say that I started a new job and I could post this early. As compensation I'll say that I'm writing the next chapter right now in the PC and I hope that I can post it tomorrow or on Friday. Is a promise!**

Brennan is sitting near Angela, but her mind is not even close to be near that table they share, not even close to that moment. Her thoughts belong right now to another night, she cant do anything but think about it, something that is devouring her from the inside.

No, she can't stop thinking about last night.

Last night I was kissing Booth or he as kissing me or we both were kissing each other, the details doesn't matter - at least no this one – the point is that I was against a door with his lips on mines and his hands on my waist. That the moment that I most remember from last night the rest is a little hazy and it isn't hazy because of a hangover cause I didn't drink that much. It must to be because of that thought, it wins any other ever and keep the away.

So yes, now I only can think about him and that sweet kiss. No, not sweet, dangerous, hot maybe. But there is something more in my mind, there is something more that I remember and it's me stopping that kiss, running away from him, avoiding him. And it's killing me because in any other moment I would have Kiss him back – not that I didn't kiss him back yesterday, but I surely wouldn't stopped him so soon - I wouldn't have let him stop never.

But not last night, not that way.

Not with Booth drunk.

It's torturing me to think that the only moment I attract him is when he is drunk and can't think properly.

So now I'm here, sitting next to Angela eating the hugest ice-cream I ever seen while punishing myself cause it's mine all the fault for letting Booth get so close to me that he can hurt me this way.

Angela let her friend some time for her to in silence knowing that her friend needs it. She didn't know why she did but she knew. And it wouldn't take long for Angela to know the reason, just some more minutes.

When Angela couldn't wait more she finally decided to ask.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

"What?"

"I said a penny for your thoughts"

"I don't know what you mean, why would I want a penny?"

!Oh Bren, it's not like that, it's just a game. When someone tells you that, you have to answer truly".

"That's a stupid game"

"I know but you have not a way out so answer me".

"Really Ange, it's nothing important"

"Ok, but let me tell you that I don't have anything more important to do that to hear you, so even when it's something stupid that doesn't deserve mention I want to hear it, so spit it"

"Really, it's nothing…"Brennan tried to say before Angela cut her off.

"Bren, come on!"

"Ok, ok, I'll tell you and after all, I think I could use some help"

She took her time before speaking again to breathe and search for the best way to tell it. "I was thinking about last night and Booth, something happened"

"You two fought again?"

"No" She tough about tell her a lie, tell her that yes, that they had fought and nothing more, it was a great way out but she decided to tell her friend the true because it was right, she could use some help and her friend always has something to say that make her feels relaxed after talking to her. "Actually we didn't this time"

"So tell me, what happened?"

"He kissed me"

"Wait, what?"

"The kiss took me by surprise but I ended kissing him back"

"But sweetie that's great, why are you so worried?"

"I don't know why it is suppose to be great, tell me, what do you see great in him kissing me when he is drunk?" She stopped again before speaking again more relaxed. "I'm scared Angela, I'm scared because I liked that kiss. I felt so empty when I finished it but I knew I had to. He had drunk too much and he wasn't thinking rationally. He didn't want to kiss me he just let the alcohol talk through him. It makes me wonder if he would have done the same with any other girl if I wouldn't have been there. It makes me wonder if he just used me".

"Oh honey I'm sorry but…that's really what you think? Do you really think that he did it because of the alcohol and not just because of you? Because he really wanted to do it?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I think, what I know".

"Then you don't know anything Bren. I think that if he kisses you it was just because he was desperate to do it but I don't want to enter that issue, at least not now. Yesterday, in the car I gave you an advice, have you followed it?"

"No, not yet, I haven't had the chance. Yesterday he was too drunk to do it"

"Ok, but do it as soon as possible I can see you two and mostly you really, really need it".

"How do you do it, Ange? How do you know always what to say, what to do?"

"I don't but I know you and I think I know Booth a little and there's no need to be much smart t figure out what is going between you two".

"You already know what is it, don't you?"

"Kind of it"

"Then tell it to me so I can fix it".

"No sweetie, this is something I can't tell you, I wish I could but you'll have to find it out on your own. Now finish that ice-cream before it melts so we can go to the cinema".

**I know I don't deserve it but please I'm begging you to write some review please!**


End file.
